


За закрытыми дверями

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: О проблемах общения с цивилизованными людьми.





	За закрытыми дверями

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2018. Бета rose_rose.

— Они славные... — Элинор пытается подобрать слова, которые описывали бы ситуацию и не выдавали бы с головой, насколько она, черт побери, беспомощна в некоторых вопросах (она ненавидит выглядеть беспомощной, это худшая вещь, которая может случиться с тобой на острове, полном пиратов). — Я только не знаю, о чем с ними разговаривать. То есть... совсем не знаю. — Звучит ужасно, наверное. Жены офицеров ведь и правда славные, хоть и не особо к ней расположены, но винить их трудно. Немного занудные, вечно говорящие о мужьях и детях, но именно такими, наверное, и должны быть приличные женщины (Элинор к ним точно не относится). 

— Понимаю, — роняет Вудс, не отрываясь от бумаг на столе. Он вообще её слушает?

— Нет, не понимаешь, — взрывается Элинор. — Не издевайся надо мной. — После целого вечера разговоров о рецептах блюд, режущихся зубках и детских коликах у неё гудит голова.

— Люди вообще скучные, — пожимает плечами Вудс. — Большинство. Не все.

— Да ладно? А по тебе не скажешь.

— Мистер Сомс с тобой бы не согласился. Он считает, я к нему не прислушиваюсь.

— А ты не прислушиваешься? 

— Хм-м-м...

Они оба знают, что по большей части нет. Сомс чванливый и занудный, но у него репутация приличного человека, и он необходим в совете, чтобы создать видимость... пристойности. Хватает того, что у Макс — бывшей проститутки — больше влияния, чем у остальных членов совета, вместе взятых. Вудс вежливо выслушивает его, кивает и делает так, как считает нужным, притворяясь, что учел мнения всех.

— И как ты поступаешь, когда имеешь дело со скучными людьми? — вообще-то Элинор мужа просто дразнит, но Вудс отвечает совершенно серьезно:

— Задаю вопросы.

— Что-о-о?

— Они начинают говорить о себе — люди обожают говорить о себе, — и я притворяюсь, что слушаю. 

— И часто ты так делаешь?

— Иногда. Когда и так знаю, что услышу, — под взглядом Элинор он со смехом признается:

— Часто.

— Мерзавец! — она шутливо бьет его по плечу.

— Ты даже не представляешь.

— С каким ужасным человеком я имею дело. Что сказала бы миссис Хадсон?

— Она, — Вудс понижает голос до шепота, картинно косясь на дверь, — делает то же самое.

— Вы, цивилизованные люди, просто ужасны. Я ненавижу, когда меня не слушают. 

— Сильно-сильно?

— Сильно-сильно.

— Я запомню.

— Как я узнаю? Ты же жуткий враль, как выяснилось.

— Ну...

Элинор присаживается на краешек стола, попутно роняя на пол несколько писем, и теперь, даже если Вудс её не слушает, он смотрит прямо на неё (точнее в вырез её платья), а не на эти чертовы карты и документы. Большую часть времени они Элинор интересны, но после разговоров про мать их, детские колики ей нужно расслабиться.

— Ну так что?....

— Хм-м-м...

Нить беседы куда-то потерялась, но Элинор не особенно этим расстроена. Она подбирает со стола нож для бумаги, слишком тонкий, чтобы использовать как оружие, но достаточно острый, чтобы оставить порез.

— Знаешь, я тут подумала, ты мне кое-что должен за этот ужасный вечер...


End file.
